


lights out

by nachokid



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachokid/pseuds/nachokid
Summary: a hushed confession
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Kudos: 18





	lights out

"Haknyeon."

"Mmhm?"

Haknyeon's face is squished against the pillow, his eyes struggling to stay open. Hyunjae watches as he sleepily turns his head towards him, making a small noise to show that he's still listening. 

Hyunjae feels his breath catch in his throat. The room is suddenly much too warm yet he feels frozen in place. Immobilised, like a deer in the headlights, or a shy child standing onstage for the very first time. He forces himself to swallow. 

"Haknyeon."

"Mhmmm," Haknyeon says again, a little louder this time.

"I love you."

Haknyeon twists around to reach for the lamp, disturbing Hyunjae's carefully-arranged sheets. 

"I love you too." He flicks the switch, and the world becomes dark again.


End file.
